


半吊子的折扣增益

by rinnosgen



Category: VA-11 Hall-A (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Gay Robots, Robots, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen
Summary: Dorothy去陋巷中的小診所加裝一些防身機制。她託付Jill在手術後照顧她。
Relationships: Jill Stingray/Dorothy Haze
Kudos: 4





	半吊子的折扣增益

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Halfjack's Discount Augmentations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411736) by [EverythingIsNumbers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingIsNumbers/pseuds/EverythingIsNumbers). 



> （翻自原文）這其實是[例行維護](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766781)的續集。

「我們要打烊了，Dorothy。」Jill在嬌小的Lilim女孩推開酒吧堅固的門進來時告知她。

「沒關係！我不是來喝一杯的，我是要找妳。」

Jill想起了之前的事情。她忍著不要做出任何反應。

「找我？」她說，拉直嘴唇弧度。

「找妳呀。我想請妳幫個忙。」

「幫哪種忙？」

Dorothy漫不經心的四處看了看酒吧。唯一的其他人僅有正無精打采的把某個東西揍進去調酒機器的Gil。不論她的接下來的要求是什麼，她覺得能給Gil知道。

「我要做一些增益。我需要妳當我的伴。」

Jill心中閃過很多對「增益」一詞的詮釋。她知道Dorothy之前就暗示過她身上的某些部分有武裝。「女生需要保護自己」之類的話。她從來都沒有過問細節。

之前她們還有談到在Lilim性工作者體內發現追蹤型奈米機器人的謠言。此外，為什麼她需要伴？這真的是Jill能做到的事嗎？

老實講為什麼她不找她的監護人呢？或是付錢請人？假使這是件違法的事，那麼一定有比Jill還合適的對象。倘若這是件違法的事，而她需要人保護，那麼 _一定_ 有比Jill還合適的對象。事實上，在酒吧裡就有個更合適的對象。

「．．．我？增益？」她發聲表示擔憂。另一個想法縈繞她心上：之前Dorothy不是說過Lilim需要通過考試然後升級硬體才能登大人的話嗎？她記得Dorothy因為自己的原因，選擇不要接受程序。她改變心意了嗎？

「妳。增益。」Dorothy頷首證實。「還有，嗨。」她靠近給了Jill一個零距離的擁抱，臉埋進她胸部。Jill有點遲疑的回擁她。

「妳也嗨。妳到底想要叫我做什麼？」

「照顧我。我要裝一些防身的功能。移植進腦子裡的東西。我會暫時休眠一下。」

「像是，失去意識？」

「對。就像那樣。」

「妳不能待在安裝模組的人那裡？」

「那要額外收費。」

「所以妳找我是想省點錢？」

「對呀！」Dorothy露齒笑。她已經鬆開懷抱，因為Jill有意掙扎著要脫離。「但是這更趨近我需要一位真的能夠信任的人。妳是名單上的第一名。」

Jill抓了抓她的頭。

「好。那麼我們先講清楚，妳只是需要一位在妳失去意識的時候能信任而不會猥褻妳的人？」Dorothy挑了挑眉。

「噢。不是，我一點都不擔心那點。」

Jill在Dorothy對她眨眼時皺起眉，但她決定不要試探這場對話的底線。等到Dorothy反應過來並多做解釋前，她對Dorothy意有所指的沉默著。

「我比較擔心人們洗劫我的零件。搶我。那樣的事情。」

「對。那妳之後要待在我家嗎？」

「不會麻煩到妳的話。」

Jill盡她所能的冷靜看向Lilim機器人，試著要猜出她的意圖。她懷疑在那扭扭捏捏的調情底下隱含了Dorothy別有居心的動機。她沒辦法直接問出口。

「什麼時候動手術？」

「明天晚上。妳不用上班的時候。」

「我．．．不，不用。」Jill眉頭深鎖。

「我問過Dana了。」Dorothy恬不知恥的解釋。

「妳可以再霸道一點。」

「我當然可以。也──許我收斂很多了。」

Jill嘆氣。

「那個地方在哪裡？我要怎麼帶妳回家？」

「離妳住的地方很近。我能付計程車錢。」

「計程車能輕而易舉的載妳回家。」

Dorothy不以為意的笑了。

「那妳就得自己走路回家了。那樣很危險。」

Jill聳聳肩。

「好吧。」

⁂

機構的名稱叫做半吊子的折扣增益，營運的位置是在霓虹燈後巷的一間地下室套房。Dorothy拉著憂心忡忡的Jill進去。套房內部是照明光亮的水泥房間，搭配三張看起來油膩膩的床，以及幾張塑膠椅。一位面容憔悴，骨瘦如材，穿著花襯衫和圍著寬大橡膠圍裙的老人似乎是包辦櫃台接待、文書工作、器材清潔、以及手術施行的人。他頂著一頭捲髮，額頭上一副飛行員眼鏡。他頭頂還有Jill猜不出用途的滑雪護目鏡。他的左側身體，手腳皆替換成了伺服運作大聲，線路裸露，外加有突兀掉漆刮痕的神經機械義肢。從架子上整體擦得發亮的部件判斷，他邋遢的模樣反倒像是為了追求流行而非習慣。

這地方散亂著各式各樣的工具。有些是Jill認得的焊機，烙鐵，螺絲起子，諸如此類。其他的看起來像是掠奪來的醫療設備，通常會在超級有錢的醫院裡看到的那種機型。

「Dorothy？」老人態度敷衍的問道，彷彿他是在連鎖速食店招呼客人。

「到！」她舉高手回答。她是想裝成一位興奮的小學生嗎？Jill想到她就是靠這樣賺錢的。

「妳以前來過這裡嗎？」Jill輕聲詢問。

「沒。是別人推薦的。」

「啊。」

店員（大概是半吊子）看起來很不爽。他對Jill點頭。

「她是誰？」

「她是Jill。我的監護人。」

「妳沒有要留在這裡等復原？」

「沒有！」

他聳肩，沒有想爭論的意思。「收到妳的付款了。付了不少錢啊。我們開始吧。」他說。「應該不會超過半個小時。」

Jill手插進大衣口袋站在房間角落興趣盎然的安靜觀看。Dorothy爬上手術臺，一條纜線接上她的頭。她昏昏欲睡的向Jill揮揮手之後便陷入所謂的機器人昏迷。表面看來，這並不是很複雜的手術。半吊子悠閒的把一條條纜線接至她脖子後面，接著開始在米白色的鍵盤上打字。綠色文字開始在各個終端機的黑色螢幕上浮現。過程看起來挺自動化的，甚至無聊。這樣很好，代表她不用那麼擔心。手術在一聲號角響起後結束。半吊子向Jill碎碎念後就去坐在他的電腦前。他對床上躺著動也不動的Lilim點點頭。

「你結束了？」Jill跟他確認。

「對。」

「那麼．．．我能帶她走了？」

「妳想帶就帶。它應該幾個小時後就恢復了。」

Jill在搞清楚「它」這個代名詞指涉的是Dorothy之前困惑了一下。

「啊。呃，好。我來叫計程車。」

他已經轉身在瀏覽最新新聞了。

Jill坐在Dorothy床邊的凳子上等候，手持電話。她垂下眼端詳這位Lilim。

她心神不寧。

Lilim是奧秘領域中的冰山一角，大多時候Jill會自然而然的忘記他們並非人類。然而偶爾，會有某物來破滅她的印象。Dorothy沒有在呼吸。這是預料之中的事。甚至算不上是新聞。但是看見她的朋友整個人動都不動，也沒有時不時發出睡覺的鼻息聲來打破沉默，這的確很令人不安。

Jill抓緊她的手。她的手石頭似的冰冷，為此她還沒做好心理準備，但她克制自己不要表現出來。她一點也不期待要把Dorothy帶走。她以前看Lenore睡覺時都感覺自己是個怪人，這次的情境更糟。

「這東西是妳的嗎？」

他的聲音嚇到了Jill。她轉頭看見半吊子正在用湯匙挖一桶粉紅泡泡糖色的冰淇淋吃。

「不是。她成年了。只是還沒有更換身體模組。」

半吊子頷首。

「我知道。我才剛做完增益。我知道它是成熟的。」他又挖了一勺子的冰淇淋。「只是想說妳可能擁有它。成為某人的充氣娃娃對Lilim而言可不算太差的生活方式。」

「有道理。」Jill平板的說完又看回Dorothy，她希望他會離開。他沒有離開。

「妳要知道它們不是人類。」他的語氣誇張得很隨便。Jill並不是很想跟他爭辯，所以她保持沉默。「它們是很漂亮的機器。有用處。但不是人類。滿腦子的一跟零。我們知道它們沒有感覺。」

他在滿嘴都是冰淇淋時安靜了下來，一些冰淇淋滴在他手上，他舔掉了。

「最搞死我的一點就是我們幹嘛給它們分性別。」半吊子繼續說，很明顯不在乎他的談話對象沒有理睬他。「我們何必呀？它們是機器。它們 _沒有_ 性別。」

Jill挑起一邊眉，但沒跟他對上眼。

「這也只證明了一點：到頭來我們還是人類。我們給它們雙腿跟外表還有其他有的沒的不過就是因為我們想幹它們。」他指了指Dorothy。「是說，妳這臺的外觀就是個小孩。我看是為了滿足各種性癖吧。」

「噢，計程車到了。我要離開了。」Jill猛的說，她抓起手機。搬動Dorothy帶給她的不適根本比不及繼續待在這裡的不快。她抬高Lilim來背她，同時身體向前傾，以免她滑下來，再爬樓梯回巷子。

她在計程車實際抵達前等了不少分鐘。

⁂

Jill付車資給計程車司機後，她一把癱軟的Lilim朋友從後座抬出來司機便飛也似的疾駛而去。雨安靜的下在薄霧裡，雨勢沒有大到非要撐傘，不過這種雨會纏上你，寒冷刺骨。照理說現在應該是黃昏了，但身處城市深處，微暗的暮色遭詭譎沒有陰影的霓虹光取代，突顯了雨水在街道的刺眼。

Jill打著哆嗦，調整好抱住Dorothy的姿勢，便俐落的走向她的公寓。上一次Dorothy來的時候，Jill過分在乎她鄰居對於她同一位Lilim性工作者手把手回家這件事情有何看法。而現在她正公主抱著一位女孩上樓梯，祈禱沒人看見她。到最後她懶得東張西望了。要是她的鄰居發現了，那她寧願不知情。

當她帶上門，Glitch城的聲音轉為輕柔的，雨水拍打在玻璃上的劈啪聲，穿插車輛時而通過迷霧的聲響。Jill喘得上氣不接下氣，卻還是拖著身子過去暖桌，小心翼翼的放下Dorothy後才讓她躺平，和為她脫去鞋子。屋內靜悄悄的，讓人抓狂的那種靜，但是傍晚最累人的部分已經結束了，至少她是這麼希望。

幾分鐘後，Jill的大衣掛在浴簾的桿子上滴水，她的鞋子放在公寓裡唯二的其中一臺電暖器旁邊。暖桌的電源已經開啟，熱水壺亦同，即便她不確定是否會在不能與Dorothy分享的時候用好的茶葉泡茶或是泡熱巧克力。Fore踏步過來，充滿興趣的聞起了他們的新訪客。

Dorothy她正躺在地板中間剛才Jill放她下來的位置，頭枕在Jill平常會坐的坐墊上。她的姿態讓Jill有一點不自在。這是那種在罪惡感出現之前會有的不自在。一種 _這個人信任我，所以我最好不要胡搞瞎搞_ 的不自在。

低頭注視這位Lilim的舉動導致她亟欲吸根菸。她瞄了瞄走道，透過起霧的窗戶能看見灰色的陽臺。她在想打開門，帶來寒意的行為是不是會打擾到這位Lilim。

真傻。Lilim才不怕冷。她記得Dorothy上次來這裡時，她是怎麼竭盡心力讓身體溫暖起來才對她採取行為的。

Jill走往Dorothy喪失意識的軀體察看。她的兩眼睜開，卻黯淡又透明，且異樣的沒有生命力。半吊子說了她會下線多久？數小時？數小時是多少小時？

Jill跪下來謹慎的把手放在Lilim額上。跟石頭一樣冰冷。她顫抖著縮手。這樣真的很異常。說好聽點是角色崩壞。她一直都那麼鬼靈精怪。活潑開朗，對萬物充滿興趣。Fore發出聲音，抬頭很好奇的瞧著她。

Jill低頭看向她的其他地方，她工作時會穿著的那件幼稚到讓人不舒服的衣服。這打扮害她看起來很脆弱，她猜這是蓄意而為，然而見她在公寓的地板上四肢展開，暴露過多柔軟白皙的人造皮膚，Jill沒辦法不覺得有罪惡感。又一次的，Jill發覺她為女孩的四肢著迷。她的其他部位看起來就是人類，但在膝蓋和手肘處突兀的關節破壞了人類的表象。到底，這些東西讓她看起來像個娃娃。

Jill想起了半吊子說的話，皺起臉來。她弱弱的嘆了一口氣，把Dorothy移進溫暖起來的暖桌。移動的時候，她的手撫過Dorothy的臉，闔起她過於澄澈，死寂的眼睛。

好了。好多了。她的兩眼緊閉，頭自暖桌裡頭探出，看起來彷彿正睡得舒服。Jill一邊絞弄手指一邊疲憊的笑了。她又在她昏迷時碰了一次她。不是居心不良，侵犯的碰，可是感覺還是很怪。侵犯到他人界線的感受依舊，這導致Jill坐立難安。

她踏進陽臺吸菸。

上次Dorothy光臨時，Jill還處在一個腦子亂糟糟的狀況。她知道。但是Dorothy盡其所能的幫助她。她來打掃又傾聽，她為了Jill在這裡。支持她和照料她的舉動。

何況昨天在酒吧裡，Dorothy是她一如往常的那副愛調情的模樣。她有（儘管是用暗示的）告訴Jill趁她失去意識時她享有能對她做出任何事情的全權。她真的不確定自己對此事有何想法，但了解Dorothy的為人，這全是為了對她好的體貼小心機。Jill試圖從這點獲得安慰。

無論如何，Dorothy仍是Dorothy。Jill清楚在她身邊時沒有什麼好緊張的。仔細想想，她是Jill朋友圈裡值得信賴又真誠的其中一位。

因此或許稍微實驗一下也不賴。她不需要徹頭徹尾的猥褻朋友。不需要證明半吊子對人性的見解是正確的。不過和昏迷的Dorothy獨處感覺到不愉快，這樣很蠢。她至少該試看看讓自己舒適點。

Jill回到屋內，深呼吸後，走去廚房。她將熱水注入馬克杯裡，再加入一些從標籤上寫著「蘋果汁」的容器裡用出的白色的粉末。

唯一能坐下的地方是暖桌。Fore蜷伏在暖桌上，繼續盯著那位陌生，沒生命跡象的訪客。Jill移動過去，但Dorothy占走了暖桌下大多數的位置。這是個好開端，對吧？Jill邊想著邊謹慎的把腳伸進暖桌裡。她發現把腿放在Dorothy的膝蓋下也能夠坐得舒服。

她回想起上次她們在這裡時的光景，還有她從淋浴間出來後看到的Dorothy。她那時穿了一件T恤搭配一條短褲。舒服普通的穿著。或許幫她換件衣服會讓Jill比較沒有好像綁架了一個小女生的感覺，反而是更像在照料一位朋友。之前Dorothy初次來的時候，她曾勸Jill換掉上班制服再穿上「更舒服的東西」。Jill開始理解原因了。

她放下平板再走去房間，回來時帶了一件T恤和她所能找到的最小件的睡褲。這並不難。只要Dorothy還有穿內衣，那甚至不會有任何一丁點令人反感的裸露。

結果她該穿的只有穿一件。

Jill從來沒看過Lilim上空的模樣。她不知道她的預想為何，然而她的預感告訴她Dorothy不是典型的榜樣。她比Jill原先預料的還要人類。光滑，膚質好，在該有的部位皆玲瓏有緻和粉紅色。Jill替她套上衣服的速度快得有些不必要。

下面就簡單多了。裙子比較好脫。她底褲是藍白條紋的圖案，小孩子的樣式。Jill眼神沒有停留。她開始後悔起自己的決定，不過歷經一番掙扎後Dorothy又穿回衣服了，她四肢開開的攤在Jill大腿上。Jill戰戰兢兢的把Dorothy移回暖桌，再鑽到她身邊玩平板。

罪惡感再次消失後，她開始覺得輕鬆點了。最後她就算把腿伸到Dorothy的腿旁邊也不會感到不自在，她還開始慢慢的摸摸那位Lilim的頭髮。她拿起馬克杯與平板，開始她平時隨意刷新聞看的習慣，同時等待Dorothy起床。

一小時過去了，Lilim沒有甦醒的跡象。Jill起身去洗馬克杯，又燒開水。她去了浴室，回來時她發覺房間變暗了。她打開燈，溫馨的光芒充滿公寓。也許比往常來得溫暖，因為Dorothy在這裡，而Fore蜷縮在她身上的方式代表著舒適與熟識。

她從狹小的廚房觀察屋內。屋裡感覺圓滿又居家。舒適又懷舊。她知道可能是LED濾光片讓燈光看起來比較自然，但又突然出現了一種好似城市的陰鬱無法滲透至這個空間的錯覺。

水煮開了。這次Jill沒有泡東西。有這溫度和舉動便已足夠。當她走回暖桌時，她意識到自己刻意放輕了腳步，彷彿是害怕吵醒那位Lilim，如同此事極為重要似的。不論Jill有多小心，Dorothy在增益完成後明明都會醒來的。

她坐進暖桌，沒有使用平板，而是將Dorothy拉到她的腿上，如此一來棉被蓋住了她腰部以下的部分。然後她擁抱她。Fore認為這樣有點太親密，於是就晃到了安全的距離開始伸睡醒的懶腰。待在暖桌裡一小時的Dorothy摸起來很溫暖，Jill把臉埋進Dorothy的頸背沉浸至那份溫度。

Jill試著讓手去探索上次Dorothy引導她去的位置，即便Lilim柔軟又誘人，Jill有一個跨越不過，感覺不太對的點。她很確定是合意的，但顯然這不是癥結點。

她讓Lilim下滑，躺回她的大腿。確認躺下的姿勢是舒服的以後，她重新拿起平板，回歸傍晚的習慣。

⁂

伺服運作的細微聲響終於在雨聲中顯現。

「真好。」Dorothy說道，她的雙眼在她轉動頸子時緩緩變成平時的光彩。「並非我期待的那樣但還是很好。有一位可愛的女孩呈現昏迷狀態在妳的住處，她一點也不在乎妳會對她幹嘛，所以妳做了些什麼呢？」

「扒掉她的衣服。」Jill帶著一抹心虛的笑回答。

Dorothy低頭看，她拉著T恤的衣襬，念出印在前面的字。「賤貨。」她抬頭望向Jill，咧開嘴笑。

「這是一種生活態度。」她認同。「我其實幾分鐘前就醒了。我想要偷偷觀察妳，看會對任憑擺布的我有什麼作為。」

「失望了嗎？」

「沒有。好吧，可能有一點。但我可沒辦法埋怨我現在的處境。」

「妳原本在期待什麼？」

「講真的？」Dorothy扭來扭去的坐直身體，她依然坐在Jill腿上。她繼續說下去前又拉了Jill的手臂過去摟抱她。「不知道。我清楚妳厭世又悲觀，而且妳的幽默感是色的那種，所以我想妳可能會趁機。」

「趁機？」

「變禽獸。占有我。把我綁起來，壓在牆上，再真的 _上_ 我，妳懂嗎？不管是非字面意思的上還是其他方式的上。單純滿足妳的欲望。」她聳聳肩。「類似那樣。」

Jill蹙起眉，鬆開擁抱。

「這真的是妳想要的？」

「只要我的顧客滿意我就滿意。」Dorothy曖昧的說。Jill垂下手。她向後仰，Dorothy轉身瞥她。她的表情跟Jill平常隔著吧檯時看見的一樣。那擾亂了她的心。Jill回話前想了一會。

「我很好滿意。」她簡短的說。她的語氣沒有在指責，也沒有批判。Dorothy以一個微笑作為回應。

「是呀，妳真的很好滿意。那麼。」她轉身爬到Jill身上，溫柔的將她推倒在地上。她的頭枕在Jill胸膛，擁抱她。「妳趁我昏迷時 _究竟_ 做了什麼？」

「呃。」Jill踟躕了。縱使有Dorothy的擔保，縱使她的言語令Jill的行為看起來不足掛齒，她所做的事情仍舊似乎侵犯了什麼。或許不是侵犯了Dorothy，但侵犯了 _某物_ 。她後悔了。

「妳移開眼神了。是怎麼了嗎？」

「我脫掉妳的衣服。」Jill遲疑的說。

「嗯哼哼，然後呢？」Dorothy的語調淘氣。

「我．．．再讓妳穿回衣服？」

「Jill？」

「是？」

「妳對這件事一點都不自在。」

冗長的沉默降臨。Fore用力地打了個呵欠，蹲著注視她們。

「我一點都不自在。」Jill承認。「抱歉。」

「抱歉什麼？」

「不知道。我猜我欺騙了妳的感情？」

Dorothy坐起身，於是她跨坐在Jill腰上。

「Honey，假如我知道讓妳接受失去意識的我會害妳這麼不舒服，我就不會找妳了。我只是希望妳明白這點，妳懂嗎？」她的手按在Jill肩頭。「我信任妳。信任到可以把自己交給妳。我覺得妳好像很難真的去接受這樣子的事情，因此我想證明給妳。令妳真的感受到。」

Jill抬眼望向Dorothy時滿面通紅。她感覺有個什麼沒事了。無論那是愛情，共鳴，或是羞赧，還是單單純純想抽根菸，她不確定。然而那東西存在這裡。她信任Dorothy。她不可能不。

「認真，妳在我沒意識時做了什麼？」

「我．．．沒幹嘛。我給妳穿衣服好讓妳身體乾淨和乾燥。我把妳放進暖桌好讓妳保暖。然後我就只有．．．」Jill猶豫著。

「抱抱？」

「嗯。」

Dorothy的笑容沒有暗示性。有的僅是溫暖。

「妳真的很好滿足。」她說。「低需求。」

「好吧，我剛才確實有點好奇。」Jill坦承。「我想把東西再看得仔細點。妳的膝蓋，妳的手肘，妳的皮膚，妳的頭髮。Lilim的部件。但那樣感覺不對。好像我在解剖妳。」Jill小小聲的補充：「把妳當成娃娃對待。」

Dorothy吹了聲口哨。她忽視掉最後一句話。

「我就知道妳敵不過我的吸引力。」她一面說一面從Jill身上滾下去和她平躺。「我是清醒的就可以了，對吧？妳可以盡量看，直到妳心滿意足。我是真的不介意。」

Jill撐起身體，望向Dorothy，她正靜止的躺在地上，兩手放在身側，臉上掛著傻傻的笑。

「還是很怪。」她說。「我連從哪裡開始下手都不知道。」

「哪裡都行。我們真的還要再談一次嗎？我歷經千辛萬苦才終於破冰的欸。」

「Lilim怕癢嗎？」

「妳何不自己來確認看看？」

感覺很尷尬，可是Dorothy看起來真的完全不介意。她瞇起雙眼，在Jill努力嘗試要激起她的反應之際，還是躺得好好的。她試過所有可能會癢的部位：脖子，腋下，肚子，但Lilim除了被逗樂還有邀請的眼神之外，沒有給她任何反應。

「答案是不怕癢囉？」Jill終於說道，她把手從Dorothy身上移開。

「妳還沒摸遍全身。」

「我打算假設他們沒有設定妳怕癢。」

Lilim露齒笑。

「他們沒有設定讓我怕狗。他們沒有設定我們成為任何東西，我們會變得如何多半是不可測的。我遇過怕癢的Lilim，我就是不怕癢罷了。」

Jill想起半吊子說的。他說Lilim不是人類。

「妳的構造很有趣，Dorothy。」

「妳也是。」

⁂

幾分鐘後，Jill從暖被出來時，有兩個冒著蒸氣的馬克杯正放在暖桌上。Dorothy睡褲的鬆緊繩被全部拉了出來，她四處揮舞繩子想逗Fore，Fore的興致來了但沒有到願意起身的程度。

「好了。」Jill說。「我們有床一張，女孩子兩位，貓一隻，熱巧克力少量。正是睡衣派對。」

Dorothy對她展露笑容。

「好！我們來開睡衣派對。妳也該換上睡衣。如果妳把頭髮放下來，我就要綁。」

「聽起來很棒。」

「接著我們能打枕頭戰，枕頭戰到後來會變成肉體糾纏，然後我們兩人香汗淋漓，再來就開始親熱。」

「噗。作夢。」

「最後我們關燈，我會對妳 _毛手毛腳_ 。」

「那部分大概沒問題。」

Dorothy眨眨眼。

「真假？」聳肩是對她的回應。

「這樣才公平。妳上次來時我也對妳有點毛手毛腳的。」

「我花上半個小時鼓勵妳妳才摸的。不過，我很樂意就是了。因為這不是我時常能做的事情。」

「什麼？毛手毛腳？妳要我相信妳不常毛手毛腳？」

「不，妳說的方式並不常有。我大多數的顧客都不想要我探索他們身體。他們通常付錢是叫我做承受的那一方，坐在他們大腿被撫弄，或者被扳倒在桌上然後──」

「妳這麼講我多少明白了。我不想知道太多的是妳做的顧客統計，雖然要相信並不難。」她站起來伸展身體。公寓中能聽見調整脊椎的聲音。「我要去換衣服了。坐好。」

「穿辣一點。」

幾分後回來的Jill穿了褲襪和一件鬆垮的，露出一邊肩膀的毛衣。她的頭髮放下來，但是亂七八糟的。

「好吧，有比上次辣。」Dorothy勉為其難的說。Jill皺眉。

「拜託，一點都不辣。老實說，我只是挑了件不會阻礙妳的。」

「噢。」Lilim說「噢噢噢噢噢。」

「先幫我綁頭髮就是。」Jill說完背對著Dorothy坐下。Dorothy不聽話的湊過去抱住Jill的腰，手指交合在Jill腹部上。

「妳好像背包。」Jill說。

「妳指的應該是噴射背包。」

「背包聽起來比較可愛。比較適合妳。」

「妳是在說我可愛嗎？」

「對。妳可愛。請幫我綁頭髮。」

Dorothy照做了，不知怎的有點笨手笨腳。Jill感覺得出來這不是她習慣的事，但她拋開了這個想法。她試了兩次才成功。

「我覺得看起來蠻可愛的。」Dorothy說。「妳有鏡子嗎？」

「沒有。不過我可以拍照。」Jill翻出她的平板舉高。Dorothy擠著Jill進到鏡頭裡。

「我們要自拍嗎？」她興奮的抬起頭問道。

「沒有？」Jill不確定的說。

「我們現在要了。」

跟著Dorothy的指示，她們一同拍了一大堆各種姿勢與角度的照片。Dorothy最後刻意抬高平板拍出一連串即興發揮的照片，Jill很吃力的跟著她拍。這令她回想起和Lenore共度的時光。她總是很堅持要一起拍照，也許是因為她知道她們相處的時間能有多短。Jill會碎碎念著妥協，而如今Lenore不在了，那些照片對她而言變得十分重要。

她現在拍的照片也很值得珍藏起來。

「所以呢，妳覺得這辮子怎樣？」Jill在她們終於放下平板時問。

「很不同。我從沒見過這位奇怪的外星Jill。這版本的Jill只會出現在女子限定的睡衣派對。勇敢新Jill。」

「妳太誇張了。」

「妳會這樣去上班嗎？」

「不。聽起來太累了。」

「妳不過是懶惰。」

「指控成立。」

「懶惰到不能打枕頭戰？這是睡衣派對的下一個節目對吧？」

「我的枕頭肯定不夠。」

「噢對欸。上次我來時妳只有兩粒枕頭。」

「現在有三粒了。我買了．．．」Jill躊躇著。「我買了模特戰士Julianne的長抱枕。」

Dorothy笑出短促的一聲，再做出調皮的笑。

「Honey，是真的嗎？我過夜一次後妳就那麼需要找東西抱抱？」

「噓。要毛手毛腳就快。」

Jill脫離Dorothy，整個人倒在床墊上。一下子後Dorothy爬到她旁邊，頭枕在她肩膀。她的腿纏住了Jill，她們抱在一塊。也許Jill尚未完全對自己坦承，說這就是自Dorothy第一次來過夜時她便一直渴望的事物。

她在Dorothy的手從懷抱離開，下滑停在她大腿時身體震了一下。她的手停在那邊，手指輕柔的按上她的肌膚，卻沒有繼續做下去。

「妳還是在緊張。」Dorothy說道。「妳的心臟跳得挺快的。」

「是呀。」Jill說。「對不起，我控制不了。別因為這樣就停下來。」

「我會慢慢來。」她安慰的說，手繞過Jill移往她的背，下移至她的腿，再向上往腰窩去。初期摸索結束後，她起身爬上Jill。

Dorothy觸碰她的方式很不可思議。非人類感的細微差異，彷彿她是在蒐集資料。感覺起來像是機器，但她無法判別。然而，在那觸摸之後的，嚴格來講並非人類的好奇心則有種親密感。

Jill在Dorothy掀起毛衣衣角時頓了頓，她露出赤裸的腹部。比起感覺不舒服，這更像是突然裸露時的驚嚇反應，但Dorothy仍舊注意到了。

「妳還行嗎？」她詢問，同時手停了下來。Jill點頭，Dorothy繼續下去，她低頭吻了Jill肚子。那觸感真奇特，沒有呼吸騷動她的皮膚，沒有唇瓣的溼潤。可她還是覺得很真實。Jill不受控的扭來扭去。她比她記得的還要怕癢。

「人類真奇妙。」Dorothy評論。她起來掀開自己衣服，展現她乾淨平坦的人造肌膚。「之前一些Lilim是有肚臍的，不過早在很久以前的型號就被取消了。」

「這是什麼奇怪的小細節。」

「也許似乎並非這麼一回事，因為每個人類都有肚臍，肚臍講述的是你們的身分以及你們的出生。Lilim是人類生產出來的，我們沒有與你們相同的痕跡。」

Jill靜默的沉思著。Dorothy的手現在正溫柔的探索起她裸裎的腹部，輕輕的在那邊游移。她藏在身體裡的緊張感導致她很想發笑，而Dorothy輕巧的觸碰沒有讓情況好轉。

她忍下笑聲。

Dorothy起初困惑的抬頭，之後理解的表情浮現在她臉上。

「妳怕癢！我的天啊。這是我第一次給別人搔癢。」她挨近，生疏的朝Jill進攻，摸遍所有會癢跟不會癢的部位。Dorothy不知道她是在做什麼，但她的摸法很怪所以還是有效。

Jill在她底下掙扎，想要在Dorothy攻擊最她有反應的地方時壓抑笑聲。攻勢一直到Jill氣喘吁吁的求饒時才停下。她躺在Dorothy下方喘氣，Dorothy看起來好像發現秘寶似的。

「Honey，妳那樣子真是可愛得令人難以置信。」她想過去再摸，卻在Jill舉起手臂防禦時停下動作。Dorothy露出真心擔憂的表情。「我做錯什麼了嗎？」

「沒，沒事。抱歉。感覺還是很癢。」

「我不能碰妳了嗎？」

「可以，只是．．．」Jill發覺要跟Lilim解釋這種感受很困難。「碰慢一點？刻意一點？反正不要太輕。」

Dorothy盡力了。她將手壓在Jill身側，等待她肌肉放鬆，呼吸平復。接著她的手再次繞過Jill來到後背。

「我不懂。」她說。「我完全不懂，可是我好喜歡。」

「我開始能夠明白妳擅長工作的原因了。」

「妳最好相信這點。我熱愛人類。我熱愛你們的怪癖，我熱愛你們的肚臍，我熱愛我能讓你們發出的聲音。」Dorothy的手四處摸索著，來到Jill的背部，再向下至她臀部。「我熱愛你們的柔軟。」

她們又躺了一會，Dorothy興致勃勃的探索，Jill咕噥著鼓勵她摸。時間飛快流逝，她們意識到以前，夜已降臨，宵禁實行，Glitch城的在沉寂裡的低哼聲成了她們的背景音。

這個時候，Dorothy早就鑽進Jill寬大的毛衣。照理來講是會不舒服的，不過Dorothy不會呼吸也不會流汗。她只是安分的躺好，緊緊抱住Jill，頭靠上她赤裸的胸脯。

Jill隨意的摟著她，然後開始打瞌睡。

半吊子說的話有一點是對的。不管Dorothy為何，她不是人類。不過他對其他事情的看法可沒有一樣是正確的。

**Author's Note:**

> 嗨嗨，大家久等了，我是譯者。  
> 假如喜歡這篇文章，請務必前往[原文](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411736)那裡點Kudos :D


End file.
